


David Celoso y Enamorado

by colibri1986



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colibri1986/pseuds/colibri1986
Summary: Todo transcurre como en la historia original hasta después del atentado y de la noche que pasan juntos...siguen con sus encuentros pero viven algunas situaciones complicadas que los enfrentaran y finalmente los llevarán a comprender lo que realmente sienten...será corto...
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	1. David Celoso y Enamorado...Parte 1

Estaba mucho más hermosa ese día, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima…y la verdad es que su trabajo literalmente consistía en eso, en tener sus ojos sobre ella y seguir cada movimiento, pero no así…no sintiéndose como se sentía, no deseándola, no pensando en la noche anterior y en todo lo que quería hacerle….Llevaba trece días como su director de seguridad y desde hacía cuatro días compartía su cama y sus cuerpos….No era necesario que nadie le aclarara que esa situación estaba mal y que tenía todos los ingredientes para terminar peor, pero es que a decir verdad esto ya se le había salido de las manos y realmente ella había colonizado cada rincón de su mente, de sus sentidos y había logrado espantar esos demonios que no lo dejaban en paz…

La miraba fijamente mientras ella sostenía una conversación con Rob Macdonald…Altiva, segura, fría y políticamente hablando perfecta…admirada, temida por muchos otros, un planeta inexplorable y el foco de toda la atención dentro y fuera de ese palacio de cristal…Hermosa, fuerte y perfecta allí ante todos…Hermosa, vulnerable y perfecta en las noches enredada entre sus piernas y recostada sobre su pecho…Maldición esta mujer había llegado a desestabilizar su mundo aún más y a imponer un nuevo orden, su orden y la verdad era que ya le estaba gustando…En sus pesadillas era un demonio más y en sus sueños reales un veneno que corría y hervía en sus venas…

Terminó su reunión con Rob y salió de su oficina camino a un almuerzo de trabajo con un político extranjero…caminaba hacia el ascensor, mientras le hablaban apresuradamente y ella solo tenía ojos para David…ese aleteo en su estómago y la desconocida emoción palpitando en sus entrañas se estaban volviendo demasiado familiares cuando lo tenía cerca, cuando pensaba en él y muy especialmente cuando en las noches caminaba por los pasillos del hotel con destino a aquella habitación en la que serían solo ellos dos y las manos de David recorriendo su cuerpo de Norte a Sur sin restricción alguna…Si pudiera penetrar un poco más en ese mundo, si pudiera conocerlo, comprenderlo…

Sus ojos se encontraron pero no se sostuvieron su mirada, tal vez con miedo de que ellos gritaran lo que sus labios jamás se atreverían a decir…Cada gesto cuidado, medido y limitado…El ascensor y solo ellos dos…ni una sola palabra de las muchas que querían decirse, solo un ambiente pesado y lleno de chispas, solo la electricidad de sus cuerpos que se atraían salvajemente…una mirada más antes de salir del ascensor y una pequeña curva en sus labios que anunciaba un deseo sincero de sonrisa…

Julia avanza tranquila hacia el carro que la espera a las afueras del Ministerio del Interior, su equipo de protección la rodea y el camina junto a ella…se detiene ante la puerta del carro, el la abre, ella se acomoda y agradece con un leve movimiento de cabeza…Ella ocupa la silla trasera y David y su conductor las delanteras…mientras van de camino vuelve a detenerse en su teléfono celular, Roger vuelve a llenarlo de mensajes, de advertencias, de amenazas e insultos como siempre…decide no invertir más tiempo en él y busca de nuevo el nombre del ministro francés con quien se encontrará en pocos minutos, necesita centrarse por completo en obtener los acuerdos con este ministro de ello depende en gran medida que el plan que tiene entre manos funcione…

David la observa embelesado mientras ella estaba por completo entretenida en su propio mundo…hasta que por fin llegaron y al darse cuenta desvió su mirada de la pantalla de su celular y dirigió su mirada hasta el espejo retrovisor…Una sonrisa cálida y encantadora le dedicó y acto seguido David se bajó del carro, ella hizo lo mismo y la condujeron al restaurante en el que ya esperaban por ella….

Un equipo de protección preparado para recibirla, David atento a cada movimiento…cumpliendo al pie de letra el más estricto protocolo hasta llegar a la mesa reservada para ellos…Un hombre alto, fornido, rubio y más cerca de ser un galán de cine que un político, se puso de pie para recibirla…desde el primer instante le causó curiosidad a David pero el disgusto realmente nació cuando este hombre saludó a julia y expresó de todas las formas posibles su gusto inmediato por ella.

La voz de Julia como siempre pausada y segura….Mucho gusto Alexandre por fin podemos encontrarnos...

El gusto es mío Julia Montague…dijo mientras las miraba de pies a cabeza y sostenía su mano entre las suyas…realmente las cámaras no le hacen justicia a tu belleza, eres encantadora…Julia recibió el saludo con algo de incomodidad, lógicamente una incomodidad que tuvo que esconder…

Se sentaron e intercambiaron unas palabras más…antes de que un mesero llegara hasta ellos con las cartas para ordenar….el dialogo se extendió, las propuestas de cada uno en sus labios…un almuerzo liviano y pausado y el tacón de los zapatos de Julia golpeando suavemente la baldosa mientras escuchaba halagos de parte del ministro Francés…

David no les quitó los ojos de encima, intuyó desde lejos el gusto del ministro por Julia y cabe aclarar que ese gusto iba mucho más allá de lo políticamente correcto entre ellos…Vió a Julia sonreír muchas veces y concentrar en él toda su atención, pero también descubrió en ella gestos poco habituales que sin duda alguna le permitieron percibir ue no estaba cómodo…hubiera querido llevársela muy lejos de allí y envolverla entre sus brazos lejos de todo y de todos…

El almuerzo duró mucho más de lo previsto…de un momento a otro recibió la señal clara, Julia se retiraba por fin de aquel lugar…se acercó sutilmente hasta ella luego de hacer las debidas indicaciones a su personal de seguridad…una vez más lo vió tomar la mano de Julia en sus manos y besarla, bueno y es que acaso no conocía los límites y la diferencia entre un almuerzo de trabajo y un coqueteo directo?

Julia se despidió amablemente y al girar su cuerpo se encontró con la mirada de David fulminándola, ella trató de derretir el hielo que descubrió en el abismo de esos ojos pero la voz de Alexandre capturó de nuevo su atención…

Julia…?

Si respondió ella, brindándole ahora una sonrisa amable…

Paso por ti para la cena de esta noche? Hubo silencio por unos instantes…me encantaría escoltar a la mujer más inteligente y hermosa que tiene Reino Unido…regálame el privilegio de disfrutarte esta noche… 

Julia vaciló por unos instantes…bajó su mirada y lo pensó…no le agradó la idea pero sabía lo que debía hacer….así que mirándolo le sonrió de nuevo…

Julia: me hospedo en el Blackwood te espero puntual, no me gusta llegar tarde…

Allí estaré sin falta…

Julia giró nuevamente y esta vez prefirió no mirar a David…

De camino al hotel hubo silencio total dentro del carro y ausencia de miradas entre los dos…David estaba demasiado serio…ella por su parte pensaba en la larga noche que tenía frente a ella…

Al llegar al hotel, moría de cansancio…tomaría un pequeño descanso y luego se prepararía para la cena….

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella…los zapatos afuera y la chaqueta también…movió su cabeza de lado a lado y sus manos masajearon con suavidad su cuello…descansó en su sofá por unos minutos y esperó la entrada de David a su habitación, cosa que no sucedió…así que fue ella quien se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta que los separaba….quería descansar si, pero entre dormir un rato sola en su cama y perderse en los brazos de David y respirar su aroma no tenía que pensarlo mucho…

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo encontró mirando por la ventana, con un refresco en sus manos…

David?

Hubo silencio…

David?

El la miró muy serio…

Pasa algo?

No entendió su cambio de actitud, en la mañana le dirigió unas cuantas miradas que la hicieron derretir y unas cuantas sonrisas rápidas que le helaron el alma…

Estás enojado por algo?

Tendría motivos para estarlo?

Y si lo estuviera te importa? Recuerde cual es mi trabajo aquí señora…

Julia lo miró sin entender y sin ganas de discutir…

Por qué era sí….por qué todo entre ellos tenía que ser tan difícil, tan cambiante, tan tenso en algunos momentos?

David no quiero discutir ahora…

Entonces que le apetece Señora? ¿Qué servicio quiere de mí? Servicio sexual a la habitación? Le dijo golpeando fuertemente a Julia con sus palabras…


	2. Oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No se conocen, saben tan poco de sus respectivos mundos...caminan descalzos en medio de la oscuridad y sangran...pero la única manera de conocer su Luz será luchando con sus demonios.

Julia apretó con fuerza el pomo de la puerta y todo su cuerpo se tensó, sintió el huracán que se desataba en su interior y la ira la hiso estremecer…David la miraba fieramente y se sentía realmente enojado, furioso con ella…tenía ganas de todo y muy especialmente de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento…en ese instante cualquier cosa era posible si se dejaba llevar por sus instintos…  
Respiraba bruscamente y quería decirle más, mucho más…hacerle pagar por la ira que estaba sintiendo en ese instante…una ira que no había nacido allí, pero que había encontrado el cauce para desbordarse al pensarla con otro hombre, en otros brazos e imaginarse equivocadamente y sin razón, que ella había disfrutado de todas las atenciones y galanterías que había recibido por parte del ministro…además el peso de sus fantasmas, su propio infierno, el desconcierto de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, la atracción tan fuerte y descontrolada que sentía por ella y su mente que le repetía una y otra vez que se detuviera porque hasta hacía muy poco esa mujer representaba todo lo que odiaba….todo eso hizo que la mente de David colapsara…  
No sabía que su currículo se vendía incluyendo estos servicios sargento…le dijo mientras sonreía sarcásticamente…ahora lo entiendo mejor, esa es su forma de escalar, de llegar lejos…su corazón palpitaba violentamente en su pecho…así fue como logró salir de los campos de guerra y lograr un ascenso? Terminó Julia esta frase, buscando las mejores palabras para lastimarlo así como él lo había hecho con ella…para devolverla la agresividad de la que estaba siendo blanco…  
David se descompuso por completo con sus palabras y en medio segundo estaba sobre ella…sus manos vagaban por todo su cuerpo y tiraban de su ropa bruscamente…  
El aliento de David estaba invadiendo todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y le impedía pensar, razonar, poner un límite…Julia intentó detenerlo pero fue inútil porque no quería que las cosas sucedieran así, no entre ellos….la boca de David asaltó la suya con violencia….mordiendo, invadiendo, succionando…  
La ira la habían transformado en esto y los dos sabían perfectamente que se estaban lastimando pero ninguno se detuvo…  
Las manos de David empezaron a desabotonar rápidamente el pantalón gris de Julia, tenía urgencia de ella, de su cuerpo, de su olor…la dejó respirar un solo segundo mientras se los quitaba totalmente y luego la condujo rápidamente hasta el soporte más cercano y estable de la habitación….Los ojos oscuros y profundos de David se encontraron por un instante con los ojos avellana y vidriosos de Julia y dejó de mirarlos para instalar su boca en el cuello de ella y producirle miles de escalofríos y sensaciones explosivas, mientras dejaba de lado la ropa que lo incomodaba…  
El vientre de Julia quemaba y lo poco de razón que aún tenía le gritaba que se detuviera pero no logró hacerlo, porque en lugar de eso con sus manos y sus besos lo alentaba a continuar…las manos hábiles de David llegaron hasta su centro y nada de lo anterior la preparó para la urgencia con la que él la penetró….Con las piernas abiertas y el en medio de ellas, se aferró con fuerza mientras David empujaba una y otra vez….el sudor se mezcló con sus ropas, la cabeza de julia martillaba con fuerza, los jadeos de uno y del otro la aturdieron y de pronto un silencio infernal los envolvió demasiado pronto…David llegó, experimentó un orgasmo fuerte y doloroso y solo después de un momento de quietud se quedó congelado y se dio cuenta de toda la fuerza con la que estaba sosteniendo a Julia…y ella, ella ahora estaba totalmente quieta entre sus brazos…con miedo se alejó un poco y la miró a los ojos; estaban llenos de lágrimas que se negaban a rodar por sus mejillas…aún tenía la camisa puesta y su rostro estaba casi del mismo rojo intenso que la ropa que la cubría…  
Julia….  
Ella escuchó su nombre y no pudo detener las lágrimas que empezaron a fluir con fuerza por sus mejillas…desde que lo conoció la hiso sentir así, vulnerable en todas las formas posibles.  
David se sintió terriblemente mal…  
Esto no puede continuar le dijo con dolor mientras lo miraba fijamente con toda su verdad en esos ojos preciosos que no sabían mentir….no es sano, no es normal, esto no va a conducirnos a ninguna parte…y no volverá a suceder David, nunca más…  
Julia, espera….le dijo mientras ella se alejaba del baño de la habitación de él y caminaba hacia la suya…había recogido la poca ropa que estaba en el suelo…  
David la alcanzó…y ella se detuvo…se atrevió a tocarla pero su piel quemaba entre sus manos…la sintió temblar….no me digas eso por favor…  
Déjame David…esto que acabamos de hacer es la mejor señal de que no está bien, de que no estamos bien y no vamos a terminar bien…ahora déjame por favor, solo déjame….David la soltó y vió como cerraba con seguro la puerta que separaba las dos habitaciones…  
David golpeó una y otra vez la pared de su habitación…maldición por qué se dejó llevar, por qué reaccionó así….fue brusco con ella, fue atrevido…fue impulsivo y aunque ella no opuso resistencia en ningún momento, sabía que la había lastimado….no pensó en ella, solo pensó en sacar toda su ira, su enojo…sus celos…por Dios!!!!! El cuerpo de Julia no era un campo de batalla…  
Julia por su parte se sentía realmente triste y confundida, vulnerable e insegura…estúpida… horas antes había sonreído emocionada por todo esto tan inesperado y bello que estaba sucediendo entre los dos…y en la mañana cuando David la había abrazado con fuerza y se había negado a soltarla pensó solo por ese instante que esto no sería pasajero, que él sentía algo por ella, que le importaba de verdad…pero ahora ya no sabía nada, estaba confundida porque sencillamente no comprendía lo que David veía en ella, lo que buscaba, lo que sentía.  
Empezó a quitarse la ropa que aún tenía puesta y fue a darse un baño…se sentía sucia, pegajosa y temblorosa…habían tenido sexo, lo habían hecho una y otra vez durante los últimos días, pero jamás así, nunca de esta manera, había urgencia en sus encuentros pero jamás fue así…no se sintió mujer como las otras veces, se sintió una cosa usada, utilizada…y no lo comprendía…se prometió a si misma que jamás volvería a permitirlo…  
Agradeció por el agua fría que refrescó su piel, que calmó sus temblores y que al parecer logró apagar el incendio que aún ardía en su vientre…lloró, lloró por todo lo vivido durante los últimos días, lloró por ella, por Terry, por el atentado, porque se sentía fuera de control y lloró por él porque definitivamente David le importaba, le importaba demasiado y se maldijo interiormente por haberse ilusionado, por haber soñado como nunca lo había hecho…  
David por su parte no lo estaba pasando mejor que Julia…se reprendió a si mismo por haberse dejado llevar de todo ese remolino interno de sensaciones, de temores, de mierda….quería tocar esa puerta, abrirla y pedirle perdón, disculparse por ese arranque inexplicable de celos y de ira y abrazarla con suavidad y quedarse con ella así…Julia le había abierto el alma, ya lo había sentido las otras noches…le había entregado su cuerpo pero también le había confiado las llaves de ese corazón blindado….la sola idea de alejarse, de que todo ese no sé qué que habían construido en aquella habitación terminara, lo enfermaba, lo confundía….la única verdad que tenía clara en ese momento era que no quería alejarse de ella, no quería dejar de cuidarla, de seguirla a todas partes, de saberla suya….pero no se atrevía a tocar esa puerta, la conocía un poco y estaba enojada, dolida, disgustada y no era el momento…esa mujer ya hacía parte de su mundo y no solo la necesitaba, también la quería junto a el….Maldición! lo contrataron para cuidarla, no para lastimarla, no para complicarle la vida…ni para dejarse fascinar por ella hasta este punto.  
El peso de toda su vida cayó sobre el…cerró los ojos mientras descargaba su cuerpo sobre la cama pero no logró dormirse…  
La hora de la cena de gala se acercaba y por lo tanto también la llegada de Alexandre…Alexandre! bufó Julia mientras procuraba organizar su cabello…realmente daría lo que fuera por no asistir, por apagar las luces de su habitación y quedarse en su cama lejos de todo y de todos…pero una vez más sus responsabilidades estaban por encima de todo…como siempre, lo recordó con pesar…y bueno en esto de fingir ella era experta y no fingir para agradar, para adular o conquistar sino para esconder sus sentimientos, sus emociones…su mente viajó entre sus recuerdos hasta ese internado cuando su mamá y su papá la dejaron allí cuando apenas tenía siete años….en aquel lugar aprendió a esconder sus lágrimas, sus miedos…aprendió a ser fuerte para sobrevivir…los recuerdos como carrusel dieron vueltas en su mente, eso no solía suceder con frecuencia pero cuando llegaban lo hacían con fuerza…  
Minutos después David esperaba pacientemente frente a la puerta de la habitación de Julia cerrada…ya era hora de conducirla hasta aquel lugar y acababan de anunciarle que el ministro francés había llegado por Julia….Maldición, maldición…cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró fuerte para serenarse…el ruido de la puerta lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos y ella estaba allí frente a él…sencillamente preciosa, deslumbrante y triste…logró ver las huellas del llanto en su mirada y se le revolvió el estómago…Un vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo, el cabello recogido, unos pendientes brillando…el perfume que usaba llegó hasta él y lo golpeó con fuerza, ese aroma en el que se perdía por las noches…maquillada suavemente…jamás la había visto así, ella era preciosa, la mujer más abrumadora y cautivadora que había conocido en su día a día, pero esa noche estaba increíble y hubiera dado la vida por podérselo decir…  
Sargento? Le dijo Julia reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para desatar palabra…la emoción ya había bajado, la agitación había desaparecido de su cuerpo y de su alma y le había dejado un vacío inmenso…lo vió y quiso abrazarlo y decirle que sencillamente lo olvidaran todo….pero eso era imposible, totalmente imposible….hizo una mental recordándose quien era ella y se obligó a tomar posición frente a él, frente al mundo.  
Señora? le dijo David suavemente…  
Creo que es hora de irnos, el ministro nos espera abajo…le dijo muy seria…  
Claro que si, le dijo dolido y es que no esperaba que ella estuviera feliz…pero es que ya se había acostumbrado a su trato diferente hacia el…pero era ilógico pensar en que pudiera ser diferente después de lo sucedido…  
Avanzaron hasta el ascensor…la incomodidad era fuerte…Alexandre apareció ante ellos con una sonrisa dirigida completamente a Julia…de nuevo la mirada escaneadora que le dio fue impresionante y le hacía honor a Julia…Ella normalmente era una mujer hermosa, elegante, de rasgos finos, suaves y muy, muy atrayente para cualquier hombre y por lo visto se había convertido en pocas horas en la debilidad del ministro…  
Le besó la mano y luego se acercó un poco más hacia ella…por Dios me sentiré feliz y orgulloso de llevarte de mi mano, sé que hoy seré la envidia de todos mis colegas…  
Julia sonrió inquieta, realmente no estaba para estas cosas y menos en ese momento…su interés por su homólogo se limitaba a los diálogos que pudieran tener y favorecieran los acuerdos entre los dos gobiernos, pero la situación ya se estaba volviendo molesta…  
Nos vamos Alexandre?  
Claro que si….le ofreció su brazo y se desplazaron…Alexandre la condujo hacía el vehículo de su uso durante la visita…  
Señora?  
Si Sargento?  
Su desplazamiento debe hacerse desde su vehículo de seguridad, no hay permiso para que lo haga en ningún otro…  
Oh por Dios cuento con toda la seguridad en mi propio vehículo…solo mire a mí alrededor…puede seguirnos si así lo quiere, le respondió Alexandre…  
Me temo que eso no es posible le dijo David…Señora usted conoce las reglas…  
Julia dudó por un segundo…  
Alexandre que tal si viajas en tu vehículo y yo en el mío…hay recomendaciones que por seguridad debo seguir, podemos seguirte y….  
Nada de eso, no quiero desaprovechar ni un segundo contigo y además será un placer compartir tu vehículo…ya está sargento miró a David…nada de qué preocuparse…la seguridad de Julia también es mi prioridad…  
David estaba realmente cansado de este hombre, era un imbécil…  
De camino a la cena, lo escuchó hablar todo el tiempo, por el espejo retrovisor lograba observar a Julia, a veces atenta a lo que él le decía, otras veces pensativa y ausente…sus miradas coincidieron algunas veces y David odió ser quien era…daría la vida por estar en el lugar de ese hombre y poderse acercar a Julia sin problema, sin secretos…necesitaba que todo aquello terminara pronto y poder regresar al hotel y abordarla, pedirle perdón, aclarar las cosas y recibir de nuevo su mirada cálida, sus sonrisas y esa complicidad chispeante que mantenían en secreto…  
A la llegada debió estar pendiente de todo el protocolo dispuesto para ceremonias de ese nivel…escoltarla mientras saludaba…la siguió muy atento dándose cuenta de todas las miradas que ella recibía a su paso, era perfecta en todo momento…llegaba y era capaz de iluminar, de llenar, de embellecer cada espacio…  
Apretones de mano, algunas copas…conversaciones y risas finjidas…Alexandre a su lado todo el tiempo robándose su tiempo, su atención…  
Julia hizo su mayor esfuerzo por estar bien, por desprenderse de todo lo vivido horas, días antes y lo logró…aunque solo fuera por apariencia porque el rostro de David era el recordatorio de todo lo sucedido y del huracán que tenía en su mente…los discursos llenaron gran parte del tiempo, Julia se mostró supremamente interesada en las palabras de todos los políticos, mostrando autentico disgusto por algunos de ellos y aprobación gustosa por otros tantos…  
Julia sentía la mirada de Alexandre en todo momento, agradecía sus palabras atentas y ahora estaba escuchando una historia realmente interesante sobre su vida, se detuvo en sus rasgos finos y varoniles, en su voz y en la calidez de sus palabras…Conscientemente le regaló su atención y disfrutó el momento, era un hombre inteligente, educado y cualquier mujer lo encontraría encantador…de pronto su mano se extendió hacia ella y la invitó a bailar…Julia inclinó su cabeza y con una sonrisa tímida nada común en ella intentó rechazarlo, Alexandre insistió y no tuvo otra más opción más que aceptar…tomó su mano y se puso en pie, sentía la mirada del primer ministro y de Roger sobre ella pero ya estaba acostumbrada a cada uno de ellos…la verdad es que solo una mirada en aquel salón la intimidaba, la atraía, la derretía y era la de David…Julia caminó de la mano de Alexandre hasta la pista de baile, donde otras parejas al parecer disfrutaban del momento y de la buena música…él besó su mano con ternura y la tomó entre sus brazos…sus cuerpos empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la suave melodía, Julia cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar…David la seguía con su mirada y al verla así cómoda como parecía estar, se odió a si mismo…mientras la miraba reconocía interiormente que nunca había codiciado a una mujer tanto como a Julia, envidiaba al hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos y admiraba esa belleza discreta y encandiladora que desprendía…  
Julia abrió sus ojos y lo encontró mirándola…no dejó de mirarlo y mientras lo hacía sintió aguijonazos en su pecho….y así pasó gran parte de la velada y empezó a sentirse realmente exhausta, el peso del día empezaba a sentirse con fuerza…  
Rato después, el primer ministro se acercó a ella con discreción, David observó que le conversaba muy cerca…instantes después Julia miró a David y la vió avanzar siguiendo los pasos del primer ministro del Reino Unido…el la siguió inmediatamente…los vió entrar a una oficina al final del pasillo…decidió acercarse un poco más, mucho más que los otros PPO presentes quienes parecían tener otra clase de instrucciones…  
Julia por su parte estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que John Vosler quería proponerle y se sorprendió al comprobar que él estaba haciendo gala de una sonrisa y una expresión de simpatía que muy, muy pocas veces le había observado…y su mirada, esa mirada incomoda que la desubicó…  
Estás preciosa Julia!!! Le dijo mientras la observaba muy de cerca…Julia se movió un poco por la oficina tratando de controlar la situación…gracias, pero creo que hay cosas más importantes de las que debemos hablar, no cree primer ministro?…  
Puede ser, le contestó, puede ser…pero la verdad es que ahora mi prioridad eres tú y lo mucho que me gustas….  
Julia apretó con fuerza sus manos…Por favor, era esto lo que tenía que decirme con tanta urgencia? Dígame que es una broma le dijo mientras ladeaba su rostro y lo observaba levantando una de sus cejas…  
No Julia, no…no es ninguna broma y quiero que me escuches, porque estoy dispuesto a todo para conseguir lo que quiero y la verdad es que lo que más quiero en este momento eres tú….  
David podía escuchar perfectamente lo que se decía desde el interior de aquella oficina, todo su cuerpo se tensó, podría ser esto posible? No supo qué pensar…  
Creo que es mejor que me vaya, no estoy dispuesta a seguir escuchando nada de lo que tengas que decirme, le dijo molesta afirmando sus palabras con su rostro y su mirada fulminante…  
Julia seamos prácticos…conozco tus intereses, sé lo que quieres y estoy dispuesto a dártelo…sabes que tengo el poder en mis manos y estoy dispuesto a apoyarte en todo lo que emprendas, aún en tu trayecto hasta el número 10…estoy dispuesto a ponerme a tus pies…claro está con algunas condiciones que creo no implicaran mucho esfuerzo de tu parte….sabes a lo que me refiero Julia, me gustas, me gustas hace mucho y quiero tenerte…el ofrecimiento es sencillo y en el intercambio saldrás ganando…unas cuantas noches en mi cama, unas cuantas noches entre tus piernas y tendrás todo el poder político a tus pies, sé que eres una mujer de grandes aspiraciones y estoy en capacidad de darte todo lo que quieras …  
Julia no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba…había vivido mucho, conocía personas realmente repugnantes pero jamás pensó que podría vivir una situación así, no ella…  
Te equivocas Vosler le dijo con claridad y acercándose a él llena de furia…no me conoces, estás muy lejos de saber quién soy…y no pienso permitir que vuelvas a hacerme una sola insinuación como esta…te juro que soy capaz de hacer un escándalo del que saldrías muy mal…  
No me hables así…somos iguales querida Julia, tenemos los mismos intereses…  
Noooo, te equivocas, tengo muy claro por qué y para qué estoy aquí, a diferencia tuya trabajo por la seguridad del país y jamás llegaría tan bajo como tu y quienes te rodean…  
John se rió con sarcasmo…vaya, vaya Julia…Santa Julia.  
Quieras o no voy a tenerte y en medio de su aturdimiento lo sintió acercarse demasiado y presionarla contra la pared…  
Suéltame, déjame en paz, no te atrevas….y en dos segundos David tocó la puerta de aquella oficina con la sangre hirviendo por sus venas…quería golpearlo, alejarlo de Julia, obligarlo a disculparse con ella, pero se contuvo por un instante…  
El primer ministro y Julia se sorprendieron al escuchar el ruido…la reacción de Vosler fue inmediata, se alejó y retiró sus manos de ella…  
Señora? Señora soy el Sargento Budd y voy a entrar…  
Qué pasa sargento? Se le perdió su protegida…tranquilo aquí está y no le pasa nada, absolutamente nada, repitió riéndose ruidosamente…verdad preciosa?  
Permiso amigo…y te felicito, mi querida Julia no podría estar en mejores manos…y salió rápidamente de la oficina, David hizo además de detenerlo pero Julia se lo impidió…  
Espere sargento le dijo con la voz quebrada…David cerró la puerta y cerró la distancia que lo separaba de ella…y la miró, quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pero no pudo hacerlo…su sola mirada se lo dijo todo…y sin hablar, con miedo y con delicadeza se acercó un poco más a ella y la abrazó, al principio el agarre fue suave hasta tenerla por completo envuelta en sus brazos y Julia se dejó llevar…no se dijeron nada, solo descansaron el uno en los brazos del otro, de todo el cansancio del día…  
Ella fue la primera en alejarse, en soltarse de su abrazo…estaba a punto de llorar, la batalla del día la había herido demasiado…David al miró a los ojos y luego con su mano acarició su rostro…  
Por favor vámonos de aquí…  
Claro que si le respondió él…por Dios solo bastaba que ella pidiera lo que quisiera y él lo haría…  
Ella caminó delante de él…se acercó hasta la mea en la que había estado minutos antes, agradeció que Alexandre estaba haciendo parte de un grupo selecto de políticos que ahora tenían toda su atención…y discretamente tomó sus cosas y David le indicó el camino de salida…  
El regreso a la casa fue silencioso…David no dejó de observarla y su desesperación afloró cuando la vió derramar unas escasas lágrimas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los comentario, por las felicitaciones...me encanta saber que somos tantos lo que suspiramos por ellos dos...David y Julia mueven corazones...


	3. Un poco más cerca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día largo y complicado...emociones al límite y ellos dos superando barreras, incapaces de mantener la distancia...

CAPITULO 3…  
La siguió como siempre hasta su habitación, todo alrededor de ellos parecía normal y cotidiano pero la verdad es que nadie que los viera podría imaginar todo lo que interiormente estaban viviendo, todo lo que entre ellos sucedía…  
David abrió la puerta de la habitación de Julia, la dejó pasar…luego ella tomó el pomo de la puerta en su mano y miró de frente a David, gracias sargento, espero pase una buena noche…Igualmente señora le dijo mientras la miraba con anhelo…y no es que ella no sintiera las mismas ganas de refugiarse en esos brazos, sino que ella había sido entrenada desde siempre para no necesitar a nadie, para valerse por sí misma, para mantenerse a kilómetros de la fragilidad y justo ahora nadie sabía la batalla interior que estaba librando cuando sentía que había llegado al límite de su fuerzas…  
Julia cerró la puerta y el avanzó como siempre hasta su habitación, la cerró y sus ojos se fijaron de inmediato en la puerta que separaba las dos habitaciones con la esperanza de que pudiera ver que se movía, que se abría, que el seguro era retirado y que ella aparecía, pero no fue así…el entró se quitó la corbata y el saco y descansó por unos minutos, realmente estaba agotado físicamente, así que cerró sus ojos y respiró…  
Julia por su parte aún estaba totalmente vestida, así como llegó se sentó uno de los muebles de la habitación, era una noche fría y necesitaba sentirse arropada…las palabras de Vosler se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, jamás lo vió venir, jamás lo imaginó; la verdad es que su actitud y su propuesta la desconcertaron, jamás se imaginó que fuera un santo pero tampoco pensó que se acercaría a ella para una propuesta como esa…Imbécil….sentía que hoy por primera vez había estado frente al verdadero John Vosler…se quitó los zapatos de tacón que lucía esa noche y subió las piernas al mueble y allí se quedó totalmente inmóvil por varios minutos. Era mejor que se acostara pronto, el otro sería un día complicado: reunión a primera hora con su homólogo francés y la explicación sobre el por qué había desaparecido de la cena sin decirle nada y en la tarde tendría que encontrarse con el primer ministro y con el pesado de Roger encabezando la lista como siempre de sus peores dolores de cabeza…Escuchó su teléfono celular timbrando pero decidió ignorarlo imaginándose quien podría ser en ese justo momento…  
Así que sin dudarlo más se dio a la tarea de quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta y darse un baño…necesitaba calmarse, serenarse y relajarse para poder dormir…un baño con agua caliente estaría bien por lo pronto, después de hacerlo se envolvió en una de las batas blancas afelpadas que eran las únicas lo suficientemente gruesas como para darle calor a su piel…miró esa puerta y su ansiedad se activó de nuevo, mañana David no estaría con ella, tenía dos días de descanso…dos largos días en los que estaría lejos y no sabía si eso la tranquilizaba de cierta forma o era la causa del nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta…Debían hablar sí, pero no era el momento, no era la hora…tal vez sería mejor esperar y tomar distancia de todo por un rato e imponiendo su razón sobre su emoción se obligó a ir hasta su cama y meterse en ella…intentó dormir pero era imposible, se sentía fuera de sí y su corazón inquieto solo le pedía una cosa…Hizo una mueca de molestia, de enojo, se pasó sus manos por el cabello aún húmedo y lo intentó, realmente lo intentó…la luz de la habitación de David seguía encendida, era esa una señal? La estaría esperando? Tampoco podía dormir? Estaba desnuda debajo de su bata era consciente de ello, pero eso era lo de menos y sin encender la luz de su lámpara, salió de su cama y después de pensarlo decidió quitar el seguro de la puerta y abrirla…David estaba acostado, tenía puesta su camiseta y sus bóxer, normalmente se le dificultaba dormir y aquella noche la batalla contra el sueño la tenía ganada…el ruido de la puerta lo alertó cuando ya había perdido cualquier esperanza de ver a Julia esa noche y antes de irse temprano al otro día…una tenue luz iluminaba su rostro, llevaba el cabello suelto y estaba descalza…se quedó allí muy quieta y aunque se moría de ganas por alcanzarla y atraparla entre sus brazos, decidió no asustarla, darle su tiempo, su espacio…pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera feliz de verla…su miraron a los ojos por largo rato, buscando lo que no lograban decirse, ahondando en sus profundidades, en sus abismos, en sus oscuridades…Julia le sonrió un poco…puedo pasar? Claro que si le dijo sonriendo….ella avanzó y se sentó en su cama…subió los pies y se acercó a él, aunque no lo suficiente como para tocarse…se quedó sentada y de nuevo el silencio lo llenó todo…  
Gracias por lo de esta noche, por llegar en el momento preciso…mi trabajo es cuidarte Julia…tu trabajo repitió Julia y sonrió suavemente y dejó de mirarlo…David se acercó un poco más y tomó una de sus manos en las suyas y la besó…mi trabajo y lo único que quiero hacer, le dijo mientras con sus dos manos abrió la suya y empezó a dibujar patrones en su palma…pasaron varios minutos así…  
Estás bien? Ella sonrió…si estoy bien le dijo sonriendo aún y mirándolo…ahora si lo estoy…  
Julia perdóname por lo de hoy…no supe que me pasó, no pude controlarme, no debí…ella lo interrumpió: no debimos David…nuevamente el silencio se instaló entre ellos…  
La verdad es que no me esperaba esto, no esperaba que algo así sucediera…nunca lo pensé, no lo vi venir…Yo tampoco me lo esperaba David, créeme que no es algo que haya hecho antes y tampoco sé cómo afrontarlo…La secretaria del interior y su director de seguridad, de ninguna manera lo vi venir…hubo un silencio apacible entre ellos, un aire de complicidad y un asomo de sonrisa…  
Hoy no reaccioné bien al verte con ese hombre…Julia lo miró sorprendida, pero lo dejó terminar…Cuando vi que el ministro te miró de esa manera y siguió llenándote de halagos, pensé que te gustaba, que estabas correspondiendo a él y…se silenció mientras negaba con su cabeza…me enojé mucho y luego sucedió todo lo demás…Julia no había relacionado aún una cosa con la otra…David yo no…es decir Alexandre es un ministro francés muy importante y de estas reuniones con él depende en gran medida la aprobación de algunos acuerdos que me interesan mucho, solo traté de ser amable con él pero jamás correspondí a sus intereses personales o…Shhhhhh le dijo mientras silenciaba sus labios con sus dedos…lo sé, ahora lo sé, pero en ese momento no pude verlo con claridad…David supo en ese instante que eran celos, celos de ese hombre y de todos los que pudieran acercarse a ella…  
Es muy tarde David, dijo Julia mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado y le daba una mirada cansada…mañana será un día muy largo, necesitamos descansar…puedo quedarme aquí contigo? Se lo dijo así como era ella, clara, directa e inesperada… A David le costaba compartir su cama con alguien, desconfiaba de el mismo…pero esa petición borró cualquier temor….no hay algo que quiera más que eso y sin dar tiempo de nada más se acomodó con ella y la abrigó con la cobija…David apagó la luz de la lámpara y al acostarse sintió el aliento de Julia muy cerca…estaban frente a frente y él acortó un poco más la distancia, se tomaron de la mano…Escuchaste mi conversación con Vosler verdad? Si, la escuché….David se tensionó de inmediato y descargo toda su fuerza en la mandíbula…es un desgraciado Julia, debes cuidarte de él, mejor dicho debo cuidarte de él, es un hombre peligroso…Si, lo es…jamás había estado en una situación como esa, gracias por estar allí…quiero estar siempre Julia…siempre…y ese siempre calmó el corazón de Julia, ese siempre serenó su mente, ese siempre le hizo sentir ganas de llorar por quinta vez en el día, algo atípico en ella, ese siempre la ayudó a conciliar el sueño y ese mismo siempre hizo que David encontrara su equilibrio y pudiera descansar el resto de noche…  
En la mañana su alarma sonó muy temprano…al despertarse se vió imposibilitado para moverse…un peso conocido estaba sobre su brazo…la alarma hizo que Julia se quejara y gimiera molesta….él sonrió ante su reacción y después de darle un beso en su cabeza se movió para apagarla …volvió a su posición y la abrazó con fuerza y ella se reacomodó entre sus brazos y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo…aún era temprano y David sabía que podía disfrutarla un rato más así en esa posición tan íntima y tan agradable…No sabía lo que era aquello pero le gustaba, le encantaba y quería repetirlo uno y mil amaneceres más…  
Hey dormilona ya es hora de levantarse le dijo minutos después…su respiración era acompasada y lenta, seguía aferrada a él…se removió disgustada…te juro que no puedo levantarme, no quiero hacerlo…él se atrevió a un poco más y la cambió de posición sosteniéndola entre sus brazos…ahora él estaba sobre ella y ante esa nueva posición Julia abrió los ojos y le sonrió…Reino unido la espera señora, creo que no hay opción…ella siguió mirándolo y se dejó acariciar por sus manos…sonrieron un poco más y David acercó sus labios a los de Julia, no quería forzarla a nada pero necesitaba besarla…Julia cerró el poco espacio que los separaba…fue un beso tierno, suave pero intenso y lleno de emoción…David siguió besándola….déjame respirar le dijo sonriendo Julia contra sus labios…él sonrió y la llenó de besos el rostro hasta hacerla sonreír sonoramente…son dos días verdad?  
Si y la ayudó a moverse hasta una posición un poco más cómoda, pero sin perder el contacto físico…será extraño que no estés allí…ni aquí le dijo Julia…intenté persuadir a mis jefes y convencerlos de que no eran necesarios pero no fue posible, debo hacer uso de mis dos días de descanso…  
Si es necesario David, debes ver a tus hijos, ellos querrán verte…Eso era cierto pensó David, pero es que no quería dejarla sola, no quería alejarse y no confiaba en nadie más para cuidarla…esa rutina diaria entre los dos era tan suya, tan íntima, tan necesaria para él…  
Lo sé, lo sé…ellos son mi mundo, me encantaría que algún día pudieras conocerlos…Julia lo miró extrañada, no pensó que David le soltaría algo así, normalmente era tan reservado, tan misterioso…Te gustaría? No lo sé, supongo que sería extraño pero me gustaría arriesgarme le dijo sonriendo, no creo ser muy buena con los niños pero haría mi mejor esfuerzo…Hubo silencio una vez más, un silencio lleno de complicidad y de comodidad…  
Por favor Julia no te expongas, sigue cada uno de los protocolos no es tan difícil que sigas las reglas, o si?…Los dos sonrieron…lo haré, de verdad lo haré…  
Y ahora sargento creo que un baño no nos vendría nada mal y dicho esto se puso en pie…David la vió avanzar hacia su propia habitación…el pensamiento que llegó a su mente le robó una sonrisa y aunque era anormal en él, decidió hacerlo….así que siguió el caminito que recorrió Julia hacia solo unos instantes y justo al llegar a su baño se estaba quitando la bata que había cubierto su cuerpo durante todo la noche…  
Necesita ayuda…Señora?  
Se quedó muy quieta unos segundos y decidió continuar y dejó caer su bata completamente...Lo miró sonriendo, no dijo nada solo asintió con su cabeza…David se desnudó y se unió a ella…era tan íntima y tan nueva esta rutina, era tan agradable estar así…ya habían estado en iguales condiciones pero bajo otras emociones, esta vez fue diferente, no hubo sexo pero su cuerpo se entregó por completo a las manos inexpertas de David y se dejó llevar por una ternura desconocida hasta entonces…  
David se vistió rápidamente y se regaló unos momentos para observarla mientras organizaba su cabello, mientras se maquillaba y se calzaba…la miraba embrujado , disfrutaba al saber que era el único espectador de esos momentos tan íntimos en los que era sencillamente ella, Julia…la mujer que todos veían pero que pocos conocían…Era bella, elegante, sutil, segura, pausada y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, demasiado tal vez.  
David se acercó hasta el lugar en el que Julia terminaba de organizarse el cabello, la abrazó por la cintura y dirigió sus besos hasta su cuello…  
Una lluvia de escalofríos recorrieron la columna vertebral de Julia…cerró los ojos y se abandonó a ellos con una suave sonrisa, luego se giró y lo miró a los ojos, a esos ojos azules profundos y misteriosos que no le revelaban nada pero le gritaban mil cosas…David la aseguró contra la pared y su cuerpo, de nuevo se miraron así sin decir nada, solo un beso interrumpió el instante; crees que es seguro llamarte? No lo sé…eres tú el experto en seguridad…buscaré la manera de llamarte…eso está muy bien, me gusta su propuesta sargento…  
David hay mucho por hablar, a veces siento que todo esto se nos va a salir de las manos y no quiero perjudicarte en tu trabajo y no quiero que…Julia estaba confusa, nerviosa y no encontró más palabras, pero para David era suficiente….Ella bajó su mirada, mientras el acariciaba su rostro…le gustaba la mujer altiva, poderosa y segura, pero en ese mismo momento le encantaba así perdida en sus emociones y enredada entre sus brazos…  
El sonido del celular de David puso fin al silencio…era un mensaje anunciando que Kim y Tom estaban en el pasillo…era hora de separarse…El guardó de nuevo el celular en su bolsillo….su equipo de seguridad la espera señora…ella intentó zafarse de su agarre…no tan pronto le dijo y la besó con anhelo, le gustaba su sabor y ese olor que desprendía cada vez que se movía, que se acercaba y se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo…Julia correspondió a sus besos y luego lo abrazó, lo iba a extrañar y era demasiado extraño y asfixiante pensar en esos dos días lejos de él…Cuídate por favor…lo prometo mientras levantaba su mano derecha y sonreía divertida…cuídate tu David y descansa…Un último abrazo, un último apretón y la dejó ir…  
El tomó su maleta y abrió la puerta de su habitación, se unió a sus compañeros de trabajo y aguardaron el momento en el que Julia abriera la puerta y se dispusiera a salir…


	4. Distancia y anhelo…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se separan por unos días y esta será la oportunidad para pensar, para buscar claridades y para descubrir que tan involucrados están en todo esto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un primer momento pensé que serían cuatro capítulos pero creo que necesitaré uno más para concluir la historia como la imagino...me gusta dedicarle tiempo a lo que sienten, a lo que experimentan...los amo y creo que serán por siempre mi amor preferido...

Al llegar a su apartamento sintió un extraño pinchazo de paz paseándose por su pecho…abrió las ventanas y permitió que la luz y el aire tocaran los rincones de su espacio, ese mismo que estuvo cerrado por tanto tiempo y al cual regresaba para esconderse, para aislarse y atormentarse…Ordenó su armario, lavó algo de ropa y llegó a fantasear con ella allí en ese pequeño espacio llenándolo todo con su aroma, con su sonrisa, con esa presencia cálida, le gustaría no podía negarlo, noooo claro que no, le encantaría que ella habitara sus espacios físicos así como había colonizado ya su pensamiento y su alma…Sintió ganas de vivir, esas que se habían ausentado hacía ya tantos soles, se sintió con fuerza para creer en días mejores, era como si la sonrisa de Julia se transformara en la linterna para alumbrar la luz de sus fantasmas y de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía valor para encararlos y ganarles la batalla…Sonrió un poco mientras asomado a una ventana fijaba sus ojos en el horizonte despejado que tenía frente a él...  
Llamó a Vicky y se puso de acuerdo con ella para recoger a sus hijos y llevarlos a almorzar con él y luego pensó en algún plan, anhelaba pasar tiempo con ellos y se sentía en mejores condiciones para hacerlo de la mejor manera…Vicky aceptó su propuesta y David se comprometió a estar con los niños mientras ella terminaba en la noche su turno en el hospital…  
Julia por su parte firmaba satisfecha los acuerdos con su homólogo francés, sabía de la importancia de este nuevo paso en su programa de seguridad…la reunión se demoró mucho más de lo que pensó en un primer momento…no fue sencillo explicarle a Alexandre el motivo por el que desapareció, aunque lo realmente complicado fue encontrar una excusa para no haberle respondido el teléfono, ni haberse despedido la noche anterior…trato de ser muy clara con él frente a su evidente interés en ella, jamás buscó utilizar sus encantos para lograr algo más, estaba lo suficientemente segura de su inteligencia y habilidad política como para tener que recurrir a otras maneras y mucho menos después de lo vivido la noche anterior…Aceptó un almuerzo después de su reunión y buscó la forma de finalizar toda esta cuestión…mientras escuchaba a Alexandre pensó en David, agradecía que no estuviera allí, la noche anterior le confesó que se había molestado por las atenciones que ella recibió por parte del ministro, era un estupidez como pudo siquiera pensar que ella estaba coqueteándole…  
Al finalizar el almuerzo se subió al auto que la dirigiría a la reunión del partido con Vosler y Roger, empezó a experimentar un desconocido hormigueo en su estómago, sabía estaba nerviosa y era lógico que se sintiera así…No había estado preparada para lo que vivió la noche anterior y no sabía tampoco qué actitud iba a asumir el primer ministro después del incidente molesto, que nunca debió suceder…y si bien era cierto se sentía nerviosa, también era cierto que el enojo y la ira crecían minutualmente, aún no se lo creía….Sabía que debía cuidarse y estar alerta porque se movía en un ambiente de depredadores, estaba preparada para enfrentarlo todo pero desde ideas, propuestas, enfrentamientos políticos y debates sucios pero jamás se sintió intimidada como mujer y mucho menos amenazada a ese nivel…se sentía cansada, sentía que ya había tenido suficiente de ese día, pero como siempre pondría toda prueba su capacidad de resistencia.  
Al llegar a la sede del partido preparó su mejor expresión para las cámaras y los reporteros que continuamente la asediaban como si de una estrella de Hollywood se tratara…sus colegas la saludaron como normalmente lo hacían, una que otra broma y el pesado de Roger haciendo su aporte al día de mierda que prometía empeorar con las horas…  
Vaya, vaya la brillante Julia Montague hace su aparición…déjame decirte que ya todos saben que eres la debilidad del ministro francés, pensé que te conocía pero la verdad es que me has sorprendido al usar esta clase de…. Armas!!!! para lograr lo que quieres…  
Julia rodó los ojos…era realmente molesto encontrárselo y mucho más cuando había amanecido con la estupidez alborotada…Rogar déjame en paz quieres?  
Roger la tomó por el brazo antes de que ella pudiera continuar su camino…y qué si no me da la gana de dejarte en paz Julia?   
No vuelvas a tocarme Roger le dijo mientras se soltaba…cuando vas a superarme? Dedícate a lo tuyo porque por lo visto las encuestas bajan le dijo sonriendo…deja de meterte en mi vida, hace mucho que no formas parte de ella, cuando vas a entenderlo y siguió su camino…  
Vosler llegó al salón recibiendo los saludos de sus colaboradores y miembros del gabinete ministerial…Julia lo evitó todo lo que pudo pero aún sin querer llegó su turno para saludarlo y lo hizo como si nada hubiera pasado y la atención que recibió por parte de él fue mínima, cosa que agradeció…el resto de la reunión se trató de escuchar informes de gestión y propuestas para implementar algunos programas…el turno de Julia llegó y ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, inició su informe muy tranquila, pero la mirada intimidante de Vosler y la sonrisa maliciosa que empezó a dedicarle terminó por descomponerla…Trató de ser muy breve en su intervención y se fue a sentar, sabía que debía salir de allí lo más pronto posible…Y así lo hizo, estaba asqueada y molesta…al subirse al auto respiró profundo descargando toda la tensión que tenía y al mirar al espejo anheló profundamente que los ojos que encontró hubieran sido los de David, un aire de inseguridad rondó su cuerpo, lo extrañaba a él y a esas miradas cargadas de emoción que le dedicaba y con las cuales lograba tanto en ella…y lo mejor es que ella no era la única que lo añoraba, él a kilómetros de distancia no podía sacársela de la cabeza y llevaba su aroma prendido a su piel.  
El día transcurrió y Julia ya no sabía si era ella o el mundo el que iba de mal en peor…todos eran unos ineptos y al llegar a la tarde había despedazado a quien se cruzaba en su camino, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y realmente se sentía fuera de control…tuvo más reuniones de las que esperaba, situaciones de última hora y urgentes a las que debía darle respuesta inmediata…a veces se preguntaba quienes la rodeaban y que buscaban…se sentía prevenida frente a muchos de sus colaboradores más cercanos, sabía que tenía que cuidarse pero no podía hacer su trabajo sola, necesitaba apoyo, pero realmente quienes la rodeaban lo hacían?  
Llegó a la habitación de su hotel y al cerrar la puerta y sentirse por fin sola y a salvo respiró con fuerza y descargó su pequeño pero valioso maletín ministerial…despacio empezó a quitarse la ropa que hoy especialmente le pesaba…el silencio la golpeó con fuerza e instintivamente miró hacia la puerta que separaba su habitación de la de David…prometió llamarla y no lo había hecho…de pronto el lugar se hizo tan grande y el peso de las últimas semanas provocó que sus emociones afloraran con fuerza…se sirvió un poco de agua fría y se desnudó, se preparó para darse un baño y pidió algo de comer, una porción pequeña por deber más que por gusto…disfrutó de un corto baño, se puso una ropa de dormir cómoda y recibió su cena…sintiéndose un poco más relajada empezó a leer, a responder correspondencia y a corregir discursos.  
David estaba disfrutando a plenitud de sus hijos, lograron pasar una tarde realmente tranquila y animada; hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan ligero y calmado y con seguridad esa fue la misma sensación de sus hijos porque los vió reír y disfrutar con total tranquilidad de todo lo vivido…jugaron, almorzaron juntos y les dio gusto en unos cuantos dulces que sabía bien a Vicky no le parecía, pero por ese día estaba bien, hicieron tareas y trató de recuperar parte de esa cotidianidad de la que se había perdido durante tanto tiempo…los niños no le dejaron un momento libre y eso le encantó…llegada la noche vieron una película mientras esperaban a su mamá; la intención de David era saludar a Vicky y luego irse a su apartamento porque esa noche no tenía intención de discutir e intentar ponerse de acuerdo…ella llegó a la casa, la esperaban con algo rico de comer, la recibieron y la acompañaron a cenar…acompañaron a los niños hasta sus habitaciones no sin antes de que David les prometiera que al siguiente día también los buscaría en el colegio…  
Vicky y David bajaron hasta la primera planta de la casa…David percibió un atisbo de cercanía en ella…Y cómo estás? Como van las cosas en tu trabajo? Bien, bien requiere de mucha atención pero está bien le dijo sin ganas de ahondar en el tema, sobre todo porque el rostro de Julia empezaba a dibujarse en su mente y deseaba salir pronto para poder llamarla…ese trabajo es demasiado peligroso Dave le dijo suavemente, pienso que podrías pedir una reubicación, esa mujer vive en constante peligro y no es justo que arriesgues tu vida por la de ella, Vicky fijó su mirada en él esperando una respuesta…pero David se había quedado en “esa mujer” y un cosquilleo recorrió su columna vertebral…qué me dices? Negó con su cabeza, nada, no tengo nada que decirte, es mi trabajo y no pienso pedir reubicación…me gusta lo que hago…Dave y si yo te lo pido? Ella le soltó esa frase acompañada de una expresión que hacía tanto tiempo no le regalaba…no quiero que estés en peligro y acercó su mano a la de él, se sintió extraño, llevaban demasiados días, meses tejiendo una distancia inmensa…David solo observó y escuchó…Vicky por su parte se llenó de valor y continuó…Dave he estado pensando en todo lo que hemos vivido, he pensado y creo que nos merecemos otra oportunidad, quiero que salvemos nuestro matrimonio, los niños se lo merecen, nos lo merecemos y sin previo aviso Vicky estaba sentada sobre su piernas y acariciando su rostro…la miraba fijamente y se repetía que era demasiado hermosa, era Vicky, la mujer que había amado con todas sus fuerzas…crees que pueda ser Dave? David había esperado tanto tiempo por esas palabras, le había suplicado a la vida que ella lo aceptara de nuevo y ahora esto era una realidad, la tenía frente a él dispuesta a darle entrada en su vida y en su casa…Sintió los labios de Vicky en los suyos, una suavidad familiar lo recorrió y se dejó llevar, las manos del uno y del otro acariciaron la piel, apretaron, estrujaron…y su aroma penetró sus sentidos pero no era Julia, no era su olor, no eran los labios hábiles, húmedos y enloquecedores, sus ojos estaban cerrados y que lejos estaban de esos abismos bicolor, profundos en los que veía estrellas…Julia lo golpeó como un huracán y todo fue demasiado claro, no podía, ya no…Vicky era todo lo que había amado, pero era su pasado…su presente tenía los ojos color avellana, altivos y cálidos, su presente era Julia y tenía un olor embriagante y adictivo, su presente se apretaba a su cuerpo y desataba una tormenta, su presente tenía el cabello corto y suave, su presente tenía la piel de porcelana, su presente era un relámpago que alumbraba su oscuridad, con solo mirarlo lo desarmaba y lo dejaba sin respiración….su presente era Julia, no podía hacer esto….no…  
Vicky espera…le dijo y la separó suavemente… ¿qué pasa? le dijo agitada…nada, le dijo pausadamente… y se alejó con delicadeza…No sabía qué decirle, cómo decirle…no puedo, no puedo hacer esto y vio la confusión en sus ojos…sonrió nerviosa, ¿qué es lo que no puedes hacer? No comprendo Dave…acaso no habíamos hablado de esto antes y me dijiste muchas veces que era lo que más anhelabas?  
Si, si así es…es solo que….necesitaba encontrar las palabras correctas, no podía lastimarla…las cosas han cambiado, yo he cambiado y no puedo regresar contigo…Dave ahora te entiendo menos le dijo confundida…Vicky sabes muy bien que nuestra relación de pareja simplemente sufrió muchos daños, empezamos a ser dos desconocidos y llegamos a un punto insostenible…tu misma me pediste tiempo porque había alguien más en tu vida, porque estabas asfixiada…si, si lo sé pero eso se acabó y realmente quiero que lo intentemos, los niños te necesitan, yo te quiero de nuevo a mi lado, superaremos lo que sea, dime que sí…  
Se sintió mal, descompuesto y ansioso…Vicky no se merecía esto, pero y él? Siempre iba a amar a Vicky pero sencillamente ahora no se imaginaba la vida sin Julia, la sola idea de terminar lo que fuera que tuvieran, la sola idea de alejarse de ella le producía una extraña y amarga sensación…no buscó conocerla, no planeó que algo sucediera entre los dos, solo llegó y se instaló en su vida y ahora no estaba dispuesto a perderla…  
Hay alguien más Dave? Es ese el motivo de tu actitud? Esa pregunta le heló la sangre a David y más que reconocerlo ante Vicky era la hora de reconocerlo ante él mismo y sacar de las tinieblas todo lo que estaba viviendo con Julia y darle nombre porque existía, era real, muy real y supremamente importante…  
Guardó silencio por unos instantes tratando de acomodar el desorden mental que tenía y de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no podía engañarla, no podía negarlo….Vicky aguardaba en silencio su respuesta que a juzgar por la indecisión ya la conocía muy bien; la tensión en el ambiente era fuerte y es que así es cuando se trata de encender las luces y mirarle la cara a las verdades.  
Vicky, le dijo pausado…tú eres la madre de mis hijos y la mujer con la que construí gran parte de mi vida y siempre voy a amarte, ahora mismo puedo decirte que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero no puedo mentirte porque hay alguien, alguien a quien he estado viendo hace algunos días…la tensión se le dibujaba en la mandíbula apretada con fuerza.  
Vicky le dio la espalda y caminó en círculo por unos instantes, tratando de acomodar las ideas y asimilando lo que David le había dicho, porque finalmente jamás pensó que él se atrevería siquiera a mirar a alguien más….Se armó de valor y le dijo: David yo también vi a alguien, a veces es necesario hacerlo para darnos cuenta que es lo que de verdad queremos, eso puede sencillamente acabar y podemos darnos la oportunidad…La voz de Vicky y el tono de sus expresiones inquietaron a David, ella tenía razón en lo que decía pero solo hasta cierto punto porque eso podría aplicarse en otros casos, no en el suyo…Julia no era solo una aventura, a estas alturas ya no podría llamarla así, ya no podía restarle la importancia que bien sabía ella ya tenía en su vida y en su corazón…  
Vicky podrías tener razón, es solo que lo que estoy viviendo no puedo decirte que es una aventura o una situación pasajera, créeme que para mí es importante, muy importante y no quiero alejarme de ella…las lágrimas mojaron su rostro y agradeció la sinceridad en sus palabras pero eso no le restaba al dolor que sentía…está bien Dave…si así lo quieres, lo entiendo pero no me parece justo lo que estás haciendo…ahora por favor déjame sola…vete por favor…  
David lo hizo de inmediato…hasta mañana Vicky descansa…y se alejó sin más, sintiendo un gran peso en su pecho…se subió al auto sintiéndose terriblemente mal e injusto, culpable hasta cierto punto…preguntándose que había hecho…condujo con destino a su apartamento; en medio de la carretera estacionó y tomó el teléfono para llamar a Julia, necesitaba escucharla, necesitaba saber que era real…el celular timbró varias veces hasta sacar a Julia de su sueño, instintivamente supo que era él aunque era un número desconocido…porque obviamente por seguridad usó otro teléfono y otro número…  
Hola? Escuchó su voz adormilada y sonrió…  
Perdona la hora, no debí despertarte…  
Cómo estás?  
David se quedó en silencio unos instantes…qué iba a decirle?  
Ha sido un día extraño, pero estoy bien y tu?  
Ni lo digas…para días terribles, el mío y te juro que te supero.  
Los dos guardaron silencio…te extraño, ella fue la primera en hablar, creo que esa es la principal razón de que este día fuera un desastre…  
Él sonrió de nuevo…yo te he extrañado muchísimo, me encantaría verte ahora mismo y esto era cierto, dolorosamente cierto…  
Julia cerró los ojos y se aferró con fuerza a su teléfono…bueno frente a eso creo que no hay solución posible, por lo menos no por ahora…  
Lo sé y sonrió…y confieso que quisiera tener un plan, pero creo que nada funcionaria ahora…  
Absolutamente nada…  
Ya estás en tu casa? Le dijo Julia algo inquieta…por un buen rato estuvo pensando en el tema, bueno realmente en David y su encuentro con Vicky, finalmente era su esposa y…mil ideas rondaron su mente…mientras esperaba la respuesta frunció su ceño y cerró sus ojos, sentía que no debería haberlo preguntado pero ya estaba, se desconocía, esta no era ella, insegura y temorosa…  
No aún no respiró profundo…estoy en el auto pero voy camino a mi apartamento…  
Su respuesta calmó los latidos de su corazón, pero podría jurar que había algo extraño en él…  
Los niños están bien?  
Sí, le respondió mientras sonreía y pensaba en ellos…pasamos la tarde juntos y los cuidé hasta que llegó su mamá de trabajar…  
Me alegro mucho, le respondió….  
Hubo otro espacio de silencio cargado de emoción, esta nueva manera entre ellos era tan extraña…sentían que habían cruzado una frontera, un límite, pero aún se movían con miedo…  
Todo estuvo bien hoy? Le preguntó David al recordar en especial la cita que tenía con Vosler…tu reuniones, todo bajo control?  
Si le respondió con duda…bueno después tendremos tiempo…  
Está bien, descansa entonces y cuídate… quería decirle más mucho más y más que eso quería mirarla a los ojos y perderse en ella…  
Igual tu, cuídate y descansa…tienes un trabajo difícil, sonrió…Adiós…  
Julia? dijo apresurado.  
Si?  
Realmente quería decirle tanto… tenía un nudo en su garganta pero una claridad abrumadora inundó su mente, no encontró palabras, no lo suficientemente equivalentes a ese sentimiento que lo estaba invadiendo…  
Julia no sé, dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza muy despacio…no sé a dónde nos lleve todo esto, no sé qué sientas, sólo sé que estoy demasiado involucrado en esto y me gusta, me gusta mucho lo que quiera que sea que está pasando entre los dos…los dos se quedaron en silencio sopesando todo lo que él acababa de decir y lo que ella había escuchado…y por favor cuídate y descansa…  
Julia se había quedado sencillamente muda ante sus palabras, había sido abordada de muchas maneras y tuvo que dar demasiadas respuestas bajo presión, sus opositores la habían cercado con muchísimos interrogantes de doble filo…pero jamás sintió lo que estaba sintiendo, no sabía que decir…no sabía cómo decir…pero estaba emocionada y su corazón latía a toda prisa, sintió ganas de reír y de llorar al mismo tiempo…  
No tienes que responderme, solo quería que lo supieras…eso es todo, cerró David…  
No es tan buena idea decírmelo cuando estamos a kilómetros de distancia, me encantaría tenerte frente a mí…  
David sonrió…ella era así tan inesperada, tan impredecible…prometo que lo repetiré cuando esté frente a ti…  
Nada me gustaría más que eso…un beso y cuídate….  
La llamada terminó dejando a un David un poco más sereno y a una Julia totalmente desconcertada, feliz y asustada…el sueño y el cansancio se esfumaron por completo…ella jamás se sintió así ante nadie, jamás pensó que su corazón podía tomar el mando de ninguna situación, era siempre tan metódica, tan correcta, tan capaz de manejarlo todo desde la razón, pero ahora estaba en un terreno totalmente desconocido, con David había cruzado límites que antes jamás hubiera recorrido, con David desnudó más que su cuerpo…y aunque le iba a costar ponerlo en palabras, sabía perfectamente que esto no era una aventura, no era temporal…David se había metido en su corazón, en su mente, en su piel y ahora mismo podría jurar que era quien más le importaba en esta vida….Con esto claro, debo decir que el sueño se esfumó, que sus ojos permanecieron muy despiertos y que obviamente el día siguiente fue mucho de peor de lo que se auto pronosticó…  
En la mañana del siguiente día David se dio tiempo suficiente para descansar….durmió mucho mejor esa noche y aunque estaba preocupado sentía que tenía muchas posibilidades de darle un nuevo rumbo a esa vida vacía que había estado llevando…tenía por delante grandes desafíos, sabía debía hablar con Julia sobre el atentado, sobre las grabaciones que le pidieron hiciera y de todo su pasado, esa sería la mejor manera de preparar el camino para transitar con ella hacía donde fuera….pero quería hablarle con la verdad, no quería que nada empañara lo poco que habían construido juntos…debía también tomar decisiones importante y buscó un sicólogo, se llenaría de valor y lo visitaría, así que de manera discreta acordó una cita, era hora de encarar sus demonios y deshacerse de ellos…luego realizó algunos pagos pendientes, sacó su ropa de la lavandería y ordenó algunas cosas más, llamó a su madre y a su padre a la casa, estuvo tranquilo mientras hablaba con ellos, respondió con tranquilidad todas sus preguntas y disfrutó el momento como hace mucho no lo hacía.  
Recogió de nuevo a sus hijos en los dos colegios y les dedicó el resto de su tarde…le encantó comprobar cuanto habían crecido y todo lo que tenía por descubrir en esos dos universos…muy pronto entró la noche, los acostó después de un baño y se despidió de ellos prometiendo que pronto repetirían en buen días que habían tenido…esperó con inquietud la aparición de Vicky ya no sabía que esperar y la culpa lo hacía sentir débil e inseguro…


	5. Arenas movedizas…Descalzos en la oscuridad…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La emoción ante el encuentro dio cuenta de lo mucho que se extrañaron...David solo quería estar a su lado, pero tenían cosas pendientes y era necesario aclararlas, aunque en ellas se jugara su futuro juntos...El le confiesa todo...cual será la reacción de Julia?

Ella llegó mucho más tarde de lo que normalmente lo hacía y es que su turno se complicó por una emergencia que debió atender…David trató de serenarse para su encuentro, el tema de la otra noche no terminó nada bien y estaba casi seguro de que ella volvería sobre lo mismo…   
Vicky por su parte, sencillamente estaba frente a una de las verdades más impactantes de su vida y es que David había puesto sus ojos y al parecer su corazón en otra mujer que no era ella…todo el día la rondó el interrogante ¿quién podría ser esa mujer? ¿Dónde la conoció? Por la forma de expresarse comprendió que le importaba y mucho porque fue capaz de decírselo mirándola a la cara, no la escondió, no la dejó de lado, tuvo la valentía de mencionarla…esa mujer ahora era un gran interrogante para Vicky…cómo iba a averiguar quién era?   
Hola Dave, qué tal el día? ¿Qué tal los niños?  
Bien Vicky, disfrutamos y aprovechamos al máximo la tarde…han crecido tanto y son maravillosos.  
Y tu día?  
Ella lo miró y él pudo percibir la tristeza en esa mirada…  
Difícil Dave, pero bueno ya terminé y mañana podré descansar…  
Me alegra mucho…creo que debo irme, también necesito descansar un poco mañana regreso a mi trabajo…  
Está bien, cuídate y descansa…gracias por todo, los niños deben estar felices…  
Cuídate tú también…estaré en contacto contigo…y salió rápidamente..  
Dave?  
Si? Le dijo él y se volteó para mirarla…  
Por favor piensa en lo que hablamos anoche…  
David asintió no muy seguro…en su interior sabía que no tenía nada qué pensar sobre ese tema en particular, pero su mente no lo dejaba en paz….  
Adiós le dijo tratando se regalarle una sonrisa…  
Adiós le dijo ella con pesar…  
David condujo hasta su apartamento con el pecho apretado…se sentía inseguro e inquieto con lo sucedido con Vicky y mañana volvería a su trabajo y junto a ella, ya deseaba verla y sostenerla entre sus brazos para saber que todo era real, quería mirarse en sus ojos y sentir esa adrenalina pura que afloraba con su sola presencia….pero no podía engañarse, tenían un difícil camino por delante y antes de cualquier otra cosa necesitaba contarle la verdad, una verdad que podría alejarla para siempre o qué podría ser el inicio de un camino juntos y la verdad es que rogaba al cielo que Julia lo comprendiera, lo perdonara y confiara en él, en quién era en verdad…  
Una Julia muy cansada cerró la puerta de su habitación, mientras, el corazón palpitaba y su piel se erizaba de nuevo…acababa de finalizar un encuentro más con Hunter Dunn y realmente lo hacía porque sabía que la información que le estaba proporcionando era clave a la hora de descubrir toda la verdad sobre Vosler, pero este hombre la asustaba y no le gustaba para nada, todo apuntaba a qué era su aliado, uno que no sabía cómo catalogar…  
De inmediato buscó un poco de vino y una copa, necesitaba tranquilizarse, tenía mucha información, estaba asombrada y debía organizar sus ideas…leyó la información que acababa de recibir y aún le daba terror…lo que descubrió sobre Vosler le hubiera parecido increíble en otro momento pero no en este, no después de haberse sentido intimidada por el la otra noche, no después de haber sentido su mirada maliciosa y cínica sobre ella…Su cabeza palpitaba a la par de su corazón y decidió que ya era suficiente por ese día, estaba en la cima de la ansiedad y necesitaba desconectarse de todo…  
La noche fue corta y al despertar sintió que no había descansado nada, se sentía fatigada y demasiado pesada; solo el hecho de pensar en que en un par de horas se encontraría con David la impulsó a ponerse en pie…necesitaba mirarse en esos ojos y sentirlo flotando cerca de ella, eso sería suficiente para resistir el día.  
David hizo su entrada al ministerio del interior, asumió su lugar y esperó la llegada de Julia y de su equipo de seguridad…estaba impaciente por verla y aunque no podría tenerla entre sus brazos hasta la noche, sabía que el solo hecho de observarla y tenerla frente a él ya era suficiente…y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y allí estaba…sintió un impulso irrazonable de sonreír, de correr hacia ella, pero sus años de entrenamiento le dieron la capacidad de detenerse y limitar a un simple saludo el deseo incontrolable de besarla y sentirla…Ella no lo evitó, ella le regaló su mejor sonrisa, se detuvo para mirarlo y debió apretar muy fuerte su mano alrededor de su maletín para contenerse…Su chico de ojos azules y mirada profunda estaba por fin frente a ella y su panorama se despejó de inmediato…  
Sargento buenos días…espero haya descansado…  
Señora, así lo hice gracias…y un asomo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios…se quedó por unos instantes en sus ojos, se le marcaban unas sombras oscuras debajo de ellos, eso hablaba de una mala noche…  
Ella continuó su camino hasta la oficina…él la siguió con su mirada y acto seguido recibió las observaciones de su compañero y asumió su servicio…  
La mañana transcurrió con demasiadas personas alrededor de Julia, con extensas reuniones que provocaron un cansancio visible en ella y un terrible mal humor…para el medio día ya había levantado la voz a la gran mayoría de personas que entraban a su oficina y David desde su puesto juraría que todos rezaban para no ser el próximo que tuviera que abordarla…Justo en el momento en el que pensó que ella haría una pausa para el almuerzo, llegó ese hombre, el mismo que la otra noche la había visitado en el hotel, y el mismo que la visitó anoche pero obviamente David no sabía de aquel último encuentro…Se anunció y Julia de inmediato lo recibió, no sin antes dedicarle a David una mirada en la que le dejó ver un claro destello de inquietud…  
Julia sabía muy bien por qué la había buscado con tanta urgencia, quería preguntarle si había escuchado los audios completos y leído el informe que le entregó la noche anterior….la respuesta original era sí, pero no iba a decírselo…necesitaba ganar tiempo y pensar en lo que iba a hacer; sus nervios de acero le jugaron una mala pasada, se sentó frente a él y un ligero temblor la recorrió, ella sabía muy bien el riesgo de estos encuentros, de la información y de este hombre…Efectivamente le preguntó por los audios, el informe y obviamente sus impresiones y decisiones…Julia lo escuchó muy atenta y respondió lo que se propuso en un primer momento, claro que sí, leí algunos fragmentos y escuché algunos minutos esos audios pero ante tal información y sus implicaciones preferí descansar y continuarlos después, le contestó muy seria…Después? Sonrió maliciosamente, no hay tiempo para un después Julia, te proporcioné el material y necesito con urgencia hacer uso de él, se silenció y la observó…Julia no se dejó intimidar, claro que no…lo entiendo, pero aún no puedo darte ninguna respuesta, qué más puedo decirte? Está bien, solo espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos ya estés muy clara Julia, por el bien de todos…se puso de pie, gesto que Julia repitió…adiós Julia le dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano…Adiós respondió Julia….debía serenarse para tratar de finalizar el día…respiró por unos momentos y mantuvo su cabeza baja, miró a David y hubiera querido en ese instante que la sacara de allí y se la llevara lejos, muy lejos de todo y de todos….David dudó por unos segundos, pero se decidió y caminó hasta ella, no era normal que lo hiciera pero necesitaba verla de cerca, saber cómo estaba…Julia se inquietó pero abrió la puerta de su oficina…  
El la observó por unos segundos….Señora está bien? Julia intentó sonreírle para convencerlo de que lo estaba pero a él no podía engañarlo…  
Si sargento, muchas gracias…  
La llevamos a almorzar, va a pedir el almuerzo aquí?  
No, no quiero almorzar, trataré de concentrarme en terminar algunos pendientes y así poderme ir temprano a descansar, gracias por preocuparse…  
Quería insistirle en el tema del almuerzo, pero sabía que era batalla perdida con ella y se hizo la nota mental: comprarle algo rico para la cena.  
David se alejó y ella se dedicó a leer informes, a escribir y a hacer unas cuantas llamadas…su cuerpo definitivamente la obligó a parar, muy pocas veces lo hacía pero por hoy ya era suficiente de todo y de todos…así que tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina, se despidió de su asistente y se acercó a David...  
Me voy a casa sargento…  
Claro señora, Lavanda en movimiento, nos desplazamos a la salida, con camino al Blackwood.  
Subieron al ascensor, las puertas se cerraron y Julia soltó un largo suspiro…David deseaba hablarle pero sabía que nada era seguro allí, así que con sumo cuidado buscó la manera de rozar su espalda con una de sus manos, ella lo percibió y recostó un poco más su cuerpo en él buscando más contacto, la necesidad era mucha a esa hora de la tarde.  
La rutina fue la misma al salir del ministerio del interior, los protocolos de seguridad y David decidió no parar en ningún lado para comprarle algo de comer, se dijo que pediría algo desde la habitación del hotel….en el transcurso del viaje ella fijó su mirada en el exterior, David no la perdió de vista en ningún momento…  
Los pasos se aligeraron después de salir del auto ministerial…David caminó detrás de ella y en el transcurso se dedicaron miradas chispeantes…  
Abrieron la puerta de la habitación y David hizo la revisión protocolaria…Julia entró y se miraron para simular la despedida…  
Señora?  
Sargento muchas gracias…descanse, se lo dijo con la sutileza encantadora con la que solo ella podría hacerlo…  
David caminó hacía su puerta…mientras Julia se despojaba de su abrigo y de sus zapatos…En unos cuantos pasos David estuvo frente a la puerta que separaba las dos habitaciones y de inmediato supo que ella ya estaba abriéndola…Al estar frente a frente se miraron y terminaron regalándose su mejor sonrisa, el anhelo presionó en el pecho y se hizo sentir en la piel…Julia dio un paso y David cerró la distancia que los separaba, se abrazaron con fuerza y mientras David respiraba su aroma y la sostenía con fuerza comprobó que no se había equivocado, que había tomado la mejor decisión al contarle a Vicky sobre ellos, el peso se descargó y la culpa se desdibujó de su mente…  
Julia se abrazó con fuerza a David, el cansancio cedió, respiró su aroma y sintió que el martilleo en su cabeza se detenía…sintió las manos de David acariciándola y un escalofrió recorrió su columna al sentir un suave beso en su cuello y su respiración golpeando su piel…ella sonrió ligeramente y se aferró con más fuerza; el disfrutó de ese momento en el que las puertas se cerraban y era solo suya y desnudaba para el toda su alma…David se alejó de a poco y empezó a dejar suaves besos de nuevo en su cuello, en el lóbulo de su oreja, en la mejilla, hasta lograr que sus alientos se rozaran…Estaban tan cerca sus labios y sin embargo las miradas se buscaron, iban y venían de sus ojos a sus labios sin afán; ella era fuego y era brisa…mientras David la miraba sentía que la vida dejaba de dolerle y se reconciliaba con él por ese pasado tan tormentoso…Ella acercó sus labios a los de él y los acarició con emoción y sin prisa, volvió a alejarse para mirarlo, el concluyó que cuando estaba así en silencio era más real, más verdad y disfrutó su momento…La respiración de Julia le hormigueaba en la piel y de pronto la besó, mientras con sus dos manos sostenía su cabeza con delicadeza, ella se dejó llevar y disfrutó de ese beso cargado de ternura y de anhelo…  
David se alejó…te extrañé tanto Julia Elizabeth Montague!! Era la primera vez que ella escuchaba así su nombre en su voz…Y yo a ti David Budd le dijo con un hilo de voz, volvieron a besarse por lo que pareció toda una vida….  
Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en los labios de Julia, mientras sus manos estrechaban la almohada con fuerza…los labios de David besaban su centro y en su vientre explotaban fuegos artificiales…él recorrió su cuerpo sin prisa, con infinita dulzura, dejando besos y caricias de norte a sur, de nuevo regresó a sus labios y la miró perdida en esa burbuja de placer que crearon juntos…volvió a besarla mientras se acomodaba de nuevo entre sus piernas, abrió sus ojos y dos hermosos océanos azules la recibieron, estaba lista, más que lista para él, para recibirlo…y aferrada a su cuerpo toco el cielo como tantas otras veces, solo que ahora la emoción y el afán dieron paso al sentimiento, uno que llegó sin buscarlo y que se instaló en esas dos vidas…Hicieron el amor y por un buen rato se olvidaron de ese mundo que los separaba…David se sentía incapaz de quitar sus manos de la piel de Julia, memorizó cada rincón, recorrió sus constelaciones y se embriagó con su aroma…Julia ahogó las lágrimas cuando una certeza la invadió, cuando comprendió que había perdido todas las defensas, que su corazón estaba expuesto…que ya no quería estar sin él y que por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente enamorada…  
Ella se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, con sus pies enredados en los suyos y el corazón en calma…David no pudo dormirse, no después de lo vivido, no con ella allí entregada por completo a él…ahora estaba seguro, ya no podría ir por la vida lejos de ella, ya no podría caminar por el mundo con Julia respirando lejos de él…amaba a Vicky y la iba a amar siempre porque era su esposa y la madre de sus hijos, pero estaba totalmente enamorado de este volcán, de ese tornado que había llegado por sorpresa…de ese relámpago que había golpeado su mundo y lo había llenado de luz…David sonrió, sonrió con fuerza y como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía…agradeció el estar vivo, agradeció lo vivido para llegar hasta este instante…Dejó que sus manos vagaran por su espalda desnuda y suave…Recorrió con el pensamiento todo lo vivido desde que la conoció, cada instante juntos y podía claro que podía hacer una lista de todo lo que le disgustaba de ella, pero sería imposible terminar de enumerar lo que también le fascinaba…Aún le costaba creer que la misma secretaría del interior, aquella llena de poder a quien todos respetaban y ante la que muchos temblaban era la misma que dormía tan serena sobre su pecho…  
En la noche compartieron la cena y un baño…y regresaron de nuevo a la cama, David le preguntó por su encuentro con Vosler y frente al tema la sintió incómoda y prefirió no presionarla, pero lo que sí hizo fue preguntarle por Hunter Dunn, lo tenía preocupado la actitud de Julia frente a él…  
David, es un tema complicado, le dijo con sinceridad…y el vió la confusión en su rostro y por Dios, todo lo que la inquietara, la preocupara o la amenazara tenía ya que ver con él porque a estas alturas sólo deseaba protegerla…ella se acomodó entre sus piernas y recostó la espalda en su pecho, juguetearon con sus manos y los besos de David en su cabeza la serenaron…  
Hunter Dunn tiene información muy peligrosa sobre Vosler…dudó por unos instantes pero continuó…información que lo incrimina demasiado: asesinatos, violaciones, fugaz de dinero…contuvo el aliento y David esperó…por eso me buscó, ahora quiere que actuemos y sé que debo hacerlo, es solo que no sé quién de los dos me produce ahora más miedo…esto es peligroso David, es demasiado arriesgado…matarían por esa información, por eso él ha venido a verme a la habitación del hotel a escondidas, cambiando su identidad, por eso las reuniones constantes en el ministerio del interior sin la presencia de otros ministros…David lo comprendió todo, lo que le dijo Anne Sampson era mentira…Julia no estaba planeando nada, nada extraño, no era quien ellas le habían hecho creer, no estaba conspirando, no de la manera en la que ellas sospechaban y no era la clase de político que le vendieron y que él creyó que era…pero ahora estaba en peligro real…  
Stephen quiere que actuemos pero ahora mismo no sé cuál sea la mejor estrategia para sacar a la luz esa información…  
Julia aléjate de todo esto, es demasiado peligroso, no vale la pena arriesgar tu vida de esta manera…  
No David ya no puedo hacerlo, estoy demasiado comprometida en todo esto, no hay manera…El la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas…anoche estuvo aquí y me entregó toda la información y hoy fue a verme para preguntarme cómo íbamos a actuar y le dije que aún no lo sabía, que no había logrado leer toda la información, se molestó y pidió que para la próxima vez que me visitara tuviera las cosas claras por el bien de todos…y francamente no confío tampoco en él; lo único que sé es que alguien tiene que hacer algo para frenar a Vosler y estoy dispuesta a arriesgar lo que sea…  
Julia… y la giró cambiándola de posición para mirarla a los ojos…lo que sea? Le dijo muy serio, ella prefirió no contestarle y se recostó de nuevo en su pecho…David supo que estaba en su límite y decidió dejarla tranquila…en la noche volvieron a amarse, hicieron de nuevo el amor y se quedaron dormidos, Julia con el corazón en calma a pesar de todo y David aferrado a ella porque sabía que el siguiente día sería decisivo en sus vidas…Julia había sido demasiado sincera con él, le había abierto el corazón y le compartió información muy delicada, ella confiaba en él y de varias maneras él había confirmado que ella era sincera, lo de la escuela de los niños y el atentado debía tener una justificación y una razón muy diferente a la que le diera Sampson en su momento…sus ojos se lo decían y su corazón le repetía que podía confiar…Ahora era su turno para sincerarse, necesitaba contarle su verdad y confesar sus oscuridades, lo haría costara lo que costara, ella no merecía una sola mentira…porque la sola idea de perderla lo angustiaba, lo desesperaba, ojalá y Julia comprendiera, le creyera y lo perdonara…Era increíble cómo había pasado del desprecio a este sentimiento tan bello, tan inesperado…No podía creer que esa mujer fría, arrogante y despreciable que escuchó tantas veces en la televisión, estuviera ahora dormida entre sus brazos…Julia, Julia, Julia…se le había metido en las venas así despacito, sin que apenas pudiera darse cuenta, derribó todas sus defensas, todas sus murallas como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho…  
El sábado fue Julia quien se despertó primero…se sintió descansada y feliz, David estaba a su lado y dormía plácidamente así que ella decidió quedarse muy quieta y observarlo…y mientras lo hacía pensó en su pasado, en los pocos hombres que habían pasado por su vida; Roger fue su esposo, pero jamás vibró de esta manera por él ni por nadie…Ella siempre tuvo las cosas claras, sus metas y su mirada centrada en sus objetivos…Nunca fue una mujer sentimental, ligera para enamorarse, más bien siempre tuvo sus sentimientos y emociones bien acuarteladas, el amor siempre estuvo en segundo o tercer plano de importancia…pero ahora, ahora David había burlado todos los controles, la desarmó desde el primer momento, irrumpió en su vida con la fuerza de un huracán y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando abrió los ojos ya era demasiado tarde…quería saber todo sobre él, quería hacer parte de su mundo, quería que se quedara con ella, quería que la eligiera. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió insegura frente a otra mujer…cómo sería Vicky? Que sentía por ella? Y ella por él? Dios, esto le provocaba una profunda inquietud…David Budd, su David; sabía muy bien que nada sería fácil, cómo iba a manejar esta situación? La prensa, el gobierno, sus enemigos acabarían con ella si supieran de su romance…pero una cosa si tenía muy clara y es que no estaba dispuesta a alejarse de él y anheló por única vez no ser quien era y sentirse lo suficientemente libre para luchar por este hombre.  
Allí en esa cama, enredados en las sabanas, compartiendo sus cuerpos, con los corazones en las manos, que lejos estaban de ser una secretaria del interior y un guardaespaldas…que lejos estaban del pasado doloroso y traumático de David, que lejos estaban de la política sucia y descorazonada de la que Julia hacía parte…Allí solo estaban Julia y David en las arenas movedizas del amor, caminando descalzos.  
Julia volvió a quedarse dormida y esta vez fue David quien la despertó…juró que se quedaría muy quieto viéndola dormir, pero un no sé qué se apoderó de su cuerpo y terminó cubriéndola de besos y apretándola contra su cuerpo, ella lo disfrutó, lo disfrutó mucho más de lo que podría admitirlo algún día…y en una actitud casi infantil y para nada común en Julia se dejó llenar de toda la ternura que David tenía contenido y que encontró su cauce en la piel de Julia.  
De nuevo se bañaron juntos y disfrutaron una vez más de ese espacio tan suyo y tan íntimo…se vistieron, ese día Julia buscó un traje un poco más casual…le explicó a David lo que tenía en mente para ese día; realmente era muy poco lo que iba a hacer por fuera de acuerdo a su agenda…  
Estaremos muy pronto de regreso le dijo él…  
Así es, le dijo mientras tomaba café…  
Y no tienes ningún otro plan, ni compromiso, ni visita?  
No, definitivamente no…por qué? Tienes alguna propuesta? Le dijo con picardía y cierto tono seductor que ya era muy conocido para los oídos de David.  
Hubiera querido decirle que si con una gran sonrisa…decirle que tenía todo planeado para llevársela del hotel como lo había hecho la otra noche cuando fueron a ver a Vosler…y que la llevaría a conocer un lugar un precioso, que sabía le encantaría, que allí verían ponerse el atardecer y luego le haría el amor una y mil veces más hasta dejarla sin aliento, hasta que ya no distinguieran donde empezaba el uno y terminaba el otro…pero no; irían si a ese lugar solo que fue el espacio que David eligió para contarle a Julia toda la verdad…la última vez que estuvo allí soñó con llevarla, con respirar el aroma del mar, del viento fresco mientras la miraba a los ojos y la besaba…  
Julia, quiero llevarte a un lugar… bueno es mi lugar…ya sabes de esos a los que acudes cuando no encuentras lugar en el mundo, a ese que haces tú refugio…lo tengo todo pensado, sólo quiero saber si quieres ir…  
Ella recibió la invitación con gran sorpresa…el corazón se le disparó y aceptó de inmediato…  
Me encantaría David, gracias…y no tendremos problemas con el tema de la seguridad, no es arriesgado?  
Claro que era arriesgado se sintió estúpida después de un segundo de haber preguntado..  
David se acercó un poco más y le tomó una de sus manos, la besó con ternura…  
Es arriesgado…muy arriesgado pero puedo manejarlo…jamás te expondría sin tomar precauciones…te voy a cuidar…  
Lo sé le dijo segura, totalmente segura.  
Pero la mirada de David la desconcertó un poco…lo sintió de pronto confundido e inquieto…  
Pasa algo?  
El le devolvió un asomo de sonrisa…No, no pasa nada y la abrazó…necesitaba tenerla junto a él, abrazarla y aprovechar cada instante, había decidido que esa tarde le confesaría toda la verdad y temía su reacción, pero no estaba dispuesto a ocultarle absolutamente nada, ni un día más…El día anterior lo pensó todo, quería que ella conociera su lugar secreto, quería crear momentos con ella, tener lugares en común y quería abrirle su corazón en ese lugar en el que tantas veces acudió totalmente perdido y sin una sola razón para vivir o para resistir. La suerte estaba echada.  
Julia lo percibió, notó un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de David y algo en su pecho la punzó, pero lo dejó de lado, no valía la pena preocuparse por tonterías que seguro nacían de su mente agitada y amenazada por esos días.  
Efectivamente salieron del hotel con rumbo al ministerio del Interior, allí Julia participó de una reunión en la que se acordaron algunas medidas preventivas con respecto a algunos desmanes y protestas que se estaban encendiendo en algunos puntos del país; luego Julia realizó dos visitas a funcionarios públicos con la intención de ultimar algunas orientaciones para el foro de seguridad Internacional del que participarían representando el país y listo, dieron por terminadas las tareas del día. Regresaron al hotel y allí pidieron el almuerzo a las habitaciones que obviamente compartían, David estuvo especialmente callado, observándola y escuchando atentamente sus historias…porque dieron un paso más y David logró llegar hasta su pasado, concretamente a esa etapa de la niñez en la que Julia fue tan vulnerable y en el que se forjó esa personalidad arrolladora, valiente y difícil que tenía. Sentados en la alfombra, frente a frente y mientras ingerían los alimentos, ella le habló del internado, del difícil temperamento de su padre y del total respaldo de la madre a la hora de educar a la única y pequeña hija, se sinceró sobre las muchas soledades que enfrentó y las interminables noches en su habitación anhelando el abrazo de su mamá, ese que nunca llegó…  
David la disfrutó así, con sus gestos despreocupados, naturales para nada planeados o estudiados…era tan real, tan humana, tan entrañable ya para él, no quería perderse nada de ella, quería explorarlo todo, conocer su mundo, sus secretos…era genial para mezclar el sentido del humor con su mordaz forma de decir lo que pensaba, todo se estaba dando tan natural, fluían como agua tranquila, serena hacia su cauce, nada requirió esfuerzos, no necesitó fingir ella lo hacía sentir tan él, tan David, tan en sí mismo.  
Luego del almuerzo se recostaron en el sofá…David la envolvió con sus brazos, mientras ella recostaba su espalda contra su pecho y se acomodaba entre sus piernas, sintió que su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta y tranquila…ese volcán estaba dormido y se había abandonado por completo a él y eso lo hacía sentir culpable…David no durmió, sus sentidos se inundaron con el aroma de Julia y disfrutó de la paz que aquello le daba.  
Un par de horas después estaban fuera del hotel y de camino a la playa preferida de David…Julia bajó los vidrios de su lado del auto y sonreía al sentir el aire golpeando con fuerza en su rostro y despeinando su cabello, casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, así que ese fue un pequeño gusto con el que David la vió disfrutar, luego le dio unos besos enloquecedores a David, de esos que sabía lo volvían loco, así que el viaje fue un poco más largo de lo que David planeó y la verdad no estaba nada disgustado ante las interrupciones de Julia.   
Al llegar Julia reconoció que nunca había visitado ese sitio, se bajaron del auto y David la observó atento se veía fascinada y lo tomó de la mano, sus dedos encajaron a la perfección…avanzaron en medio de las muy pocas personas que estaban allí, él la guió hasta su espacio preferido…Es hermoso David le dijo sin mirarlo…quiero que seas parte de mi mundo, que lo conozcas todo, que lo habites todo…ella lo miró conmovida y su orgullo impidió que las lágrimas que habían inundado sus ojos se deslizaran por las mejillas…El la beso con total intensidad, la apretó contra él y despertó en Julia cualquier cantidad de deseos y sensaciones que palpitaron en su centro.  
Dos profundos suspiros se escucharon y trataron de volver al ritmo normal de sus respiraciones…  
Julia tenemos que hablar…le dijo mientras apretaba sus mandíbula descargando la ansiedad…  
Dios, la había llevado al cielo y ahora la estaba preocupando…  
Él se puso muy serio y ella sintió mordiscos en su estómago…se tensó, arrugó el ceño pero luego intentó sonreír presintiendo lo peor…él le besó una mano y la ayudo a sentarse en un lugar cómodo.  
El corazón de Julia palpitaba sin piedad en su pecho…  
Pasa algo David? Le preguntó asustada por segunda vez en el día…  
El asintió…  
Respiró profundo y empezó a hablar…Julia solo quiero que sepas que nada de lo que voy a decirte ahora, altera lo que siento por ti…precisamente te lo voy a decir porque me importas, me importas más de lo que yo mismo quisiera y reconozco que hay cosas que me he guardado, que no te he dicho, que he ocultado, el labio de David tembló y el rostro de Julia se tensó completamente, estaba completamente asustada, cualquier cantidad de cosas emergieron de su mente agitada y se sintió sin piso…  
Julia sabes que estuve en Afganistán durante mucho tiempo, Julia se dio cuenta de que su mirada perdía el brillo y se oscurecía…allí viví un verdadero infierno, la guerra no es ni la mínima parte de lo que transmiten los noticieros, permanentemente estamos a expuestos a los ataques, a la muerte, a explosiones, ningún lugar es seguro…cuando amanece no sabes si dar gracias por un nuevo día o sentir el peso de otra jornada en la que cualquier cosa puede pasar…allá vi demasiadas injusticias, vi morir a mis compañeros mientras se consumían en llamas, eran despedazados por el enemigo y caían en lluvias de balas…nada Julia nada de lo vivido se olvida, todas esas experiencias se te pegan en la piel como un tatuaje y en la mente como una grabadora que nunca se apaga; es por eso que no justifico la guerra, ninguna por ningún motivo…cuando recibí la asignación para cuidarte me enojé, me molestó y sentí ira al saber que debía proteger a una de las personas que tomaron la decisión de acabar con mi vida y enviarme a ese lugar, te odiaba y odiaba todo lo que eras y te rodeaba…a este punto Julia ya estaba destrozada, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y sus dedos se apretaba el uno al otro…Y te conocí Julia, te vi y al escucharte, al verte pensé que tenía razón en pensar lo que penaba sobre ti y me causabas repulsión, pero todo cambió y ahora lo único que quiero en esta vida es cuidarte, protegerte, ya no me imagino la vida lejos de ti, sencillamente no puedo…  
Hubo silencio por unos momentos, David se llenó de fuerza y continuó…existe una asociación de veteranos de guerra, es un grupo al que asistimos para charlar, para intentar sanarnos juntos y darnos apoyo, allí empecé a acudir desde que regresé y compartí con muchos compañeros de Afganistán…entre ellos Andy Apsted y el solo hecho de mencionar su nombre le estremeció. Julia escuchó el nombre y su mente de una vez hizo la conexión, su corazón se detuvo y la incertidumbre se apoderó de su mente.  
Él era mi amigo, Julia empezó a temblar y más lágrimas fluyeron.   
Me reuní con él después de que empecé a trabajar contigo, algunas veces en el grupo y otras veces a solas, le conté que era tu guardespaldas y eso lo afectó mucho, pero jamás imaginé que…y se silenció no pudo continuar porque vio el terror en la mirada de Julia, no soportó su expresión…  
Julia por favor no me mires así le suplicó…no se atrevió a tocarla.  
Andy fue el hombre que te atacó esa tarde…eso ya lo sabía muy bien Julia.  
Yo no lo sabía te lo juro, mientras estábamos en el auto, mientras tratábamos de huir y aun cuando subí a aquella terraza a enfrentarlo jamás imaginé que pudiera ser él, cuando lo vi quise morirme Julia, sin querer lo había conducido hasta ti… pensé erróneamente que estaba bien, que tenía paz a pesar de todo, pero lo único que él quería era vengarse de alguna manera de quien desde su punto de vista era responsable de todo nuestro infierno….cuando estuvimos cara a cara no me dio tiempo a decirle nada, simplemente me dijo que terminara el trabajo y se disparó, lo vi morir, se disparó y no puedo explicarte el dolor que sentí…lo odié por hacerte esto, por ponerte en peligro y a la vez podía comprenderlo, podía entender su dolor….No dije nada Julia, no dije que lo conocía, me interrogaron y oculté toda la verdad y tampoco te lo dije a ti por obvias razones…te juro, te juro que jamás te lastimaría, juro que no tuve nada que ver con lo sucedido, jamás supe sobre sus planes, pero la policía no me creería y menos ahora…pero Julia eso no es lo que me importa, lo único que importa es lo que tu pienses, que tú me creas, que sepas sobre esto…no quería que lo supieras por alguien más y que me odiaras por mentirte…  
Julia estaba inmóvil tratando de procesarlo todo, veía verdad en los ojos de David pero no su mente le estaba lanzando alarmas.  
Y hay algo más que es necesario que sepas…David respiró y hablo decidido…Sampson y Craddock me pidieron que te espiara, me ubicaron estratégicamente en la habitación al lado de la tuya con el fin de que usando equipos especiales espiara todas tus reuniones y les informara a ellas con quién hablabas, quien te visitaba…piensan que tienes un plan, que estás tramando algo sospechoso en contra del gobierno de Vosler…  
Lo hiciste? Interrumpió Julia casi intoxicada. Ahogada…  
Si respondió seco David.  
Julia se puso de pie y ahogó un sollozo…David la alcanzó y la tomó con fuerza por los brazos…  
No me toques David le dijo enojada, llena de ira y de dolor.  
Sus manos le quemaban.  
Ahora lo entiendo todo….  
No, no Julia no…no maldición no espera…ella empezó a caminar alejándose de él, sintiéndose engañada, traicionada por la persona en la que más confiaba, por la persona a la que le confiaba la vida, por el hombre que amaba le confirmó su mente…y el dolor se hizo más agudo.  
Julia todo lo que te acabo de decir sucedió pero nada modifica lo que siento por ti…más allá de todo eso me importas, me importas mucho y contra todo, a pesar de mi mismo me enamoré de ti admitió sincero…es por eso que te lo he confesado todo, es por eso que decidí no callar más, por lo menos contigo…no puedo engañarte, no puedo mentirte…quiero un futuro junto a ti y no quiero dejar nada suelto, nada que pueda enlodar esto tan hermoso que no sé cómo llamar pero que me encanta, que me hace feliz, que me devolvió las ganas de vivir, que me quito el deseo de acabar con mi vida…  
Ella se alejó y él decidió darle su espacio, moría por abrazarla, por calmar el dolor que sabía estaba sintiendo y se odió por causarle todo esto, pero sabía era necesario…  
La vio caminar mientras su espalda se agitaba por los sollozos, sus propios ojos derramaron lágrimas…la siguió con la mirada, sabía debía cuidarla, bueno aunque ahora parecía que Julia debía cuidarse de él.  
Julia se sentó recostada contra unas rocas…lloró por David, por ella, por el pasado, por lo que acababa de suceder, por los recuerdos del atentado…lloró sencillamente porque era un ser humano, porque sentía, porque estaba dolida, porque temía miedo y porque más allá del desengaño aparente, estaba enamorada por completo de David…Ella era una mujer inteligente y por más que las emociones la traicionaron, la cegaron por unos instantes, logró serenarse…logró poner las ideas en orden…recordó muchos momentos de su vida, recordó lo vivido estas últimas semanas, David era sincero con ella, ella lo vió en sus ojos, lo descubrió en su voz, en la forma de hablarle, de cuidarla, de escucharla, de hacerle el amor, de desnudarla, de abrazarla…su corazón, su piel y cada rincón de su cuerpo lo sabía, esas caricias no podían mentir, esos besos eran reales, es más se lo contó todo porque quiso, tal vez no lo hubiera sabido nunca de no ser así…La Julia que todos conocían, que ella misma conocía reaccionaría diferente, pero esta, ésta que había sido sorprendida por el amor y que se había rendido ante él, tenía muy claras las cosas.  
Se quedó mucho más tiempo allí sentada…  
David no lograba imaginarse lo que estaría pensando mientras la observaba…ahora la sentía tan lejana, tan distante; en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaba y si ella decidía alejarse, si terminaba con todo? Lo único que deseaba era que fuera feliz, que estuviera bien, que nada la hiciera sufrir y si ese era el precio pues lo haría, pero quería luchar, luchar por ella, por ellos.  
Julia se levantó, las lágrimas se secaron en su piel y la dejaron tirante y reseca…se giró y lo vió sentado…y ella la ministra del interior, fuerte, orgullosa, altiva, prepotente, competitiva… empezó a caminar hacia la batalla más importante de su vida….caminó hacia él con el corazón en la mano, desnuda de razones, de pasados, de nombres, desprovista de defensas, totalmente vulnerable y con el alma al aire.  
David se puso de pié y esperó lleno de ansiedad, Julia tenía su corazón en las manos.  
Cuando estuvo bien cerquita, a pocos centímetros de distancia se detuvo y lo miró…vió la desesperación en sus ojos, supo que había llorado, supo que también se moría de ganas por abrazarla… supo que nada sería fácil para ellos, supo que él le había cambiado la vida por completo, supo que sufriría y tal vez lloraría, supo que había vivido engañada toda su vida y sintió que la vida la sacudía con furia desde sus raíces…Lo amaba con todas su fuerzas y se rendía por completo…  
Julia amor le dijo con voz temblorosa…ella volvió a llorar y él lo supo, él lo leyó en sus ojos y sonrió agradecido…  
Al parecer el destino nos tendió algunas trampas le dijo sonriendo…y mira lo que logró…él estuvo de acuerdo con ella.  
El dio un paso, ella dio dos…todo está perdonado? Si respondió ella…Todo está perdonado? Si respondió él.  
Quiero que regresemos siempre a este lugar David, le dijo minutos después, mientras lo miraba ya dentro del auto y de camino a la ciudad…será nuestro lugar le respondió él…Hubo silencio por el resto del camino, un silencio lleno de paz, de verdad, de comodidad, de certezas.  
Regresaron al hotel en el cambio de turno…aunque se retrasaron un poco el plan de David funcionó sin dificultad…Entraron a la habitación con la adrenalina palpitante en sus venas.  
Estaban deseosos de estar mucho más juntos, de quitar todo el exceso de ropa, de sentirse la piel, de probarse, de perderse en su único lugar seguro, en el paraíso en el que se habían convertido esas paredes…  
Él la desnudo con prisa y con movimientos hábiles…ella hizo su parte con él…se quedaron en la habitación de David…el recorrió todos sus rincones, despertó sensaciones muy nuevas en ella, la sintió vibrar en sus manos y si sus pies habían tocado el infierno en el pasado, ahora sus manos estaban tocando el cielo…  
Lo miró llena de intensidad mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él…  
Él sonrió complacido mientras la recibía gustoso…Un te amo se ahogó en los labios de David, aún era pronto para decirlo y no quería asustarla, lo importante es que él ya lo tenía claro y ahora tenía la fuerza para tomar su propia vida en sus manos, una vida que quería compartir con ella.  
El deseo brillaba en los ojos de ambos, sus pieles desnudas eran dinamita pura al contacto y todo, todo estaba perdonado.  
Nada sería fácil lo sabían, todos los criticarían pero no se molestarían en dar explicaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que la historia haya sido de su gusto...gracias mil a quienes se emocionaron con ella, a quienes me escribieron y me hicieron sonreír...prometo crear una historia en la Julia esté muy, pero muy celosa...Es mi primer creación sobre ellos y quiero seguir escribiendo...gracias por leerme y por leerlos. abrazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Haganme saber si les gusta la propuesta...amor a Julia y a David y hay tanto que quisiera escribir sobre ellos..


End file.
